Temptation, Seduction & Clubs
by KatrinaTatyana
Summary: Jason is a wealthy businessman and Aria is a stripper. What happens when he runs into Aria at the place she works.


Jason is a multimillion dollar successful businessman from Rosewood. Aria is a stripper. This story was inspired by the lyrics and video of Power Trip by and Private Dancer by Tina Turner. This is in an alternate realty based off Rosewood where Alison never dies but was a friend of Aria. The DiLaurentis moved away from Rosewood for some time due Alison becoming a teen mother and to escape the controversy around it. Jason later moves back temporarily just to open the new expansion of his business.

This is my first time writing smut so be gentle in your reviews please. This is a one shot

ARIA'S POV.

If someone had told me this was the path my life would take I certainly would have not believed them. Here I am with a college degree in literature working in an elite strip club outside of my hometown, Rosewood. This is not my ideal profession/job but circumstances have forced me to do this. Due to my parents die suddenly and having to take care of your brother and everything they left behind. Those things require a paying job which I didn't have so a girl has to do what a girl has to do.

I don't hate my job in fact I am grateful for it as the agency I work with ensures I am well protected, I dance when I feel like and if I feel like taking on a private client for a dance I can (which I usually do not perform). I am allowed these privileges due to the fact that I am the v.i.p. stripper as you would say the most requested and top earner of the club. I guess those ballet and gymnastics class as a child paid off.

Tonight I prepare myself for my performance putting on my makeup and doing my hair and mostly making sure my costume is okay and fits perfectly. I look down and check my watch its 10:25 pm. I am opening the show in five minutes (We have a Moulin rouge theme tonight) and will perform the closing section of the show. I look at my reflection in the mirror and analyze my dark red and black corset and booty shorts with black thigh high boots to make sure everything is alright and that my girls are standing firm and perky.

This is just a regular night at the agency with me dancing and not really paying any attention to who is in the crowd. I just keep my eye on the money.

JASON'S POV

There is nothing more that I hate than surprises, my sister Alison is to blame for that and for this one I have a rite to hate surprises. Here I am being dragged into a strip club by friends Ian and Garrett to a strip club as present for my bachelor party. Great, just what I needed. I am in deep trouble if my fiancee, CeCe finds out.

Reluctantly, I follow behind them to take a seat at the front right in front of the stage and I wait for the show to start.

When it does I am in utter awe as to who is the stripper it is Aria. Aria is the girl who I had spent most of my teenage years admiring, flirting and pursuing with some luck but not in the way I desired it to be. She is the only girl to reject my advances. Aria was Alison's friend before we moved and they lost contact with each other. I always wondered what happened to my favorite pink haired rebellious powerpuff girl. She looks like every man's wet dream.

I just sit there watching her transfixed as performs her mystical, amazing and erotic dance which entails some serious use of flexibility. I wonder how can she do that and I makes me wonder what else can she do? She is currently upside on a pole using only arms and her legs doing an amazing motion to the music that is playing. I can't tear my eyes away. The more she dances especially in those flimsy things she calls clothes, the more I feel my blood rushing south.

Think of CeCe I tell myself but no thought of CeCe comes to mind as I watch Aria sway her hips directly in front of me. She makes direct eye contact with me and she sends me a flirty wink accompanied with a smile. That is when I know I am screwed when it comes to Aria. Beside I hear Ian, Garrett and some man conversing about her saying that you can request a private session with but she always says and that she is the mvp of this agency. I can't help think of course she is…the way she moves is a mix between a goddess and a pornstar. Before she leaves the stage she sends me one more flirty look full of fire and desire .It does little to help the growing ache in my pants. I am going to need to find somewhere private to take care of this.

ARIA'S POV

I exit the stage feeling so accomplished due to watching Jason's reaction to me. I was initially shocked to see him there but for years I secretly hope he would come back to me. It's good to know I still have some effect on him. After years of us playing cat and mouse with each other but never going all the way. I watch from backstage as he gets up out of his chair probably to go relieve himself but I intend to find him before he does. I am going to have Jason tonight no matter what. This is my chance.

I find Jason just as he is about to head outside but I pull him into one of the rooms the girls normally perform their private dances in. I hear him say "what did the fuck" probably from the suddenness of the grab. I slam him onto the door while stretching beside him to lock the door.

POV

They both stare at each other waiting for the other one to make the first move. The air is full of desire, anticipation and want.

Jason caresses Aria's cheek and says, "You drive me crazy, do you know that especially with your teasing".

Aria lustfully responds, " I know".

With that a series of rapid movements take place in which their lips meet in frenzied kissing during which they both and fondling each other and desperately removing each other clothing. Aria is stroking Jason's hardened member and while Jason is nibbling and kissing her while pulling the laces off her corset. Aria's ministration elicits low groans from Jason who responds by flipping them so that Aria is against the door. He then removes the rest of Aria's clothes leaving her only in her heels while she ten proceeds to rid Jason of articles of clothing.

Jason then lifts up Aria and she wraps her legs around his waist and with that he enters her. Their eyes meet as this happens .All Jason can think about is how exquisite she feels so warm, wet and tight for him. Aria is moaning at the feeling of just having Jason inside her as he begins to fulfill that void in her. He starts off thrusting slowly at first giving her time to adjust to him then picks up his pace. All that can be heard around the room is the moans of both them particularly Aria's as Jason hits that spot inside her again and again making her feel full. God she has never felt so much pleasure and the knots forming in her tummy tells her she is enjoying this .Also the sound of skin slapping against each other as they frantically try to satisfy each other and themselves.

Jason then picks up his pace thrusting so hard into Aria she knows that it will impossible to walk right after this. She can feel that his fingers are going to leave a mark on her ass after his murderous pace and that her muscles have begun to spasm telling her she isn't going to have much more of this. Jason can feel her muscles clenching high tighter and tighter and he knows she is close. He knows his self-control is waning. He moves one of his hands and begins to rub her clit and with that she falls over the edge moaning his name over and over again. Right now all Aria is seeing is white light and the different colours it makes as she comes down from her high. Gosh she has never had an orgasm like that before.

Jason relocates them to the couch where he enters her from behind and resumes his murderous pace as he pounds into her. Aria spreads her legs wider to give him a better access and begins to rub her clit furiously.

"Harder!" is what Aria utters between moans and Jason doesn't deny her. He puts his legs up onto the couch and goes deeper into her pounding mercilessly until aria is just a blubber mess of words. He grabs her hair to add to the effect and again he feels her responding to his assault. Her walls are tightening again and this time he knows he isn't going to able last any longer. With Jason mercilessly ramming her, Aria comes hard even harder than before so hard that her muscles clench Jason in such a death grip that he comes right behind her shooting his release deep into her.

They both collapse exhausted beside each other on the couch spooning each other. Some minutes later after catching their breath they redress. Before anyone notices they are missing.

Aria turns to Jason and says" Thanks Jason that was fanatastic"

Jason responds with" No it was mind-blowing"and he goes over a plants a kiss on her already swollen lips and asks " so are we going to continue this?"

Aria responds lustily ," Most definitely we are going to, same time but at my place on Sunday".


End file.
